


all the things that we wanna do

by sameolsituation



Series: DL Stockings 2019 [12]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, DL Stockings 2019, Domestic Fluff, Early '80s, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, dumb gays, poly!Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameolsituation/pseuds/sameolsituation
Summary: He knows there’s no way his boyfriends will say no – they love him enough to put up with him for ten years, half a dozen decades more won’t hurt – but he’s already beginning to feel anxious flutters in his stomach over the thought of his proposal.--Roger has a plan to propose to his boyfriends on Christmas Day, but things don't work out the way he expects them to.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: DL Stockings 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581805
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	all the things that we wanna do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammyspreadyourwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/gifts).



> This was created as part of the Dork Lovers Server Stocking Challenge... you get a fic, you get a fic, everyone gets a fic!
> 
> TItle is from KISS' song Makin' Love.

Roger marvels at the three matching rings in front of him, each one in its own tiny little red box. Each ring consists of a gold band adorned with a small emerald; he’d considered diamonds, but as lovely as they were they were also quite plain. The emeralds stand out brilliantly against the gold bands, and in Roger’s opinion, draw attention to the rings themselves, which is the whole point.

Roger wants the _entire world,_ if possible, to know that his boyfriends are _his_ and his only.

They’ve been dating for almost ten years; it was during Christmas Eve in 1971 that Freddie had gone out and bought some mistletoe, only to hold it above Brian, Roger, and John’s heads in turn and kiss each of them firmly. They were shocked at first, but they quickly caved, giving in to the tension that had been lingering between them all for nearly six months.

A week later, they were boyfriends, and now their relationship is still going strong, despite all the challenges that have come with their newfound fame and success. They’ve had dozens of arguments and have nearly broken up more than once, but at the end of the day they always come home to each other, knowing they wouldn’t be happy anywhere else.

Roger places each lid on each box and carefully ties a bow made of red ribbon around each one. The bows are a little sloppy, but they’ll do; what’s most important is what’s inside the boxes, not what’s on the outside. He carries them into the living room, where an absolutely massive Christmas tree, courtesy of Freddie, currently resides.

Freddie and Brian and John aren’t back from their last-minute shopping trip yet, so Roger’s able to hide the boxes under the tree without them seeing. The rings aren’t the only gifts Roger got for his boyfriends, but they’re certainly the most important ones.

He’s just finished putting the last ring box under the tree when he hears the _click_ of the lock turning, forcing him to quickly stumble to his feet so it doesn’t look like he was up to anything.

John is the first one to walk through the threshold when the door opens. His gaze falls upon Roger standing awkwardly next to the Christmas tree, and John immediately narrows his eyes at the sight. “What are you doing, Rog?”

 _Damn him,_ Roger thinks.

“I’m just admiring this excellent tree that Freddie picked and Bri decorated,” Roger says.

“I see,” John answers, sounding entirely unconvinced.

“Darling, don’t give Roger a hard time. Maybe he has some wonderful surprises for us,” Freddie says, gliding in behind John and kissing him on the cheek.

Behind Freddie is Brian, struggling to carry in an armful of shopping bags. Freddie seems to be entirely unaware of his predicament, walking into the kitchen as though he doesn’t even notice Brian behind him.

John rolls his eyes fondly and turns to take some of the bags from Brian’s arms. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard ‘Roger’ and ‘wonderful surprises’ in the same sentence before,” he says, setting a few bags on the couch.

“I take offense to that,” Roger answers with an exaggerated pout. “And just when I was about to help you with those bags.”

“You _never_ try to help with the bags. So what exactly did you do?” Brian asks, raising an eyebrow as he passes the last of the bags to John.

“I didn’t do anything! Why do you always think I’ve done something? Am I not allowed to show my boyfriends I love and appreciate them?” Roger’s beginning to grow annoyed, and he opens his mouth to say something else, only to be silenced by Freddie tugging him into his side, appearing seemingly from nowhere.

“We love you too,” Freddie coos, kissing Roger’s cheek soundly.

“You just usually choose to show us your ‘love and appreciation’ in a different manner,” John points out.

“Maybe I was going to do that tonight too. But now I won’t, since you’re being so mean,” Roger huffs. “Freddie can have me and no one else.”

“With pleasure,” Freddie says, pulling Roger more firmly against him.

“Oh, come on, Rog, it’s Christmas Eve. Don’t be like that,” Brian says. “You know we’re only teasing.”

“Hmm, I don’t know if I was,” John adds, to which Roger scowls.

“I’ll take back your Christmas presents,” Roger threatens; an empty threat if there ever was one.

“Oh no, what ever will we do?” Brian gasps dramatically, placing the back of his hand over his forehead to add to his dramatics.

“I guess we’ll just die,” John deadpans.

“You’re the _worst,_ ” Roger complains.

“Absolutely terrible,” Freddie agrees. “Don’t worry, darling. I found something you’ll adore.”

“What is it? A new drumkit? Something new for _fun times_?” Roger asks, accompanied by his best attempt at a suggestive eyebrow raise.

“You won’t find out that easily. You’ll just have to be patient and wait for tomorrow,” Freddie answers.

The conversation grows easier after that, with Roger able to relax a little, reassured that none of his boyfriends saw him hastily shoving their presents underneath the tree.

Later that night, settled down on the couch with Brian next to him, John’s arm wrapped around him, and Freddie’s feet in his lap, Roger finds himself wondering what morning will bring. He knows there’s no way his boyfriends will say no – they love him enough to put up with him for ten years, half a dozen decades more won’t hurt – but he’s already beginning to feel anxious flutters in his stomach over the thought of his proposal.

He’s already imagining what it will be like to be down on one knee in front of them – for a nonsexual reason, that is. He can already see the way Freddie will smile at him and quickly nod his agreement, the way Brian will look confused and shocked at first but will soon look pleased, the way John will first act smug as though he knew Roger’s plans all along, only for his calm to dissolve into a smile and a laugh; the one that Roger loves, the one that makes the corners of his eyes crinkle, the one that hardly anyone aside from the three of them gets to see.

Roger’s anxious, but it’s a _good_ kind of anxiety.

He can’t wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Roger wakes early, dawn just beginning to creep up over the horizon when he sits up in bed, stretching his arms up over his head with a yawn. Surveying his surroundings, he finds Brian sound asleep on one side and Freddie on his other, murmuring softly in his sleep.

But there’s someone missing. John is absent from their bed, which quickly begins to worry Roger; not so much in that something could be wrong with John, but in that Roger wants to make sure all three of them are present together so he can deliver his proposal all at once instead of three times over.

He manages to crawl out of bed without waking Brian or Freddie, even though Freddie seems restless and bound to wake up soon enough. Walking into the living room, a glance at their Christmas tree reveals a small colony of wrapped presents in varying sizes has joined the boxes he placed under the tree the night before. Although Roger’s very curious about what his boyfriends got him, he forces himself not to linger and instead heads into the kitchen.

There, he finds John, leaning against the counter and sipping from a mug cupped in his hands. His eyebrows rise when he sees Roger, and he turns and sets the mug down on the counter.

“What are you doing up, Rog? Bit early for you, isn’t it?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Roger answers, a partial truth; he’s been so excited that his sleep has been fitful, impatient as he was for the next day to come. “And I missed you,” he adds, walking further into the kitchen to eliminate the space between himself and John, wrapping his arms around John’s body and pressing his face into the space between John’s neck and shoulder.

“I missed you, too,” John says, amusement clear in his voice as he presses a kiss to the top of Roger’s head. Roger hums happily and presses in closer, pinning John against the edge of the counter.

Apparently, John doesn’t mind, because it feels like Roger’s been there a while when he hears the familiar warm tones of Brian and Freddie’s voices. When he lifts his head, he finds sunlight spilling into the kitchen, the sun beginning to climb high into the sky, the day dawning bright and beautiful.

Roger quickly detangles himself from John, just as Brian and Freddie arrive in the kitchen. Freddie’s hair is damp and Brian is still half-heartedly trying to drag a towel through his curls as Freddie peers into the kettle.

“Morning, my loves,” Freddie says. “Is there any tea left?”

“Should be,” John answers. Roger groans inwardly as Freddie busies himself with making a cup of tea. Normally, he doesn’t mind the whole ‘domestic bliss’ thing, especially after a long, brutal tour, but today is a different matter.

“Listen,” Roger says. “There’s this present I got for you all and I’d really like it if we could just hurry up and get to the part where I give it to you because it’s _really_ important.”

When he finishes, Brian and even John look a little shocked, but Freddie simply shrugs and sets his cup of tea down on the counter.

“Alright,” he says agreeably. “Let’s see your present, dear.”

Roger breathes a sigh of relief and immediately heads for the living room. He gets down on his knees beside the Christmas tree and digs underneath to pull the three matching boxes out from where they’re hidden behind a variety of other boxes and bags. When he finds them, he gathers them up in his arms and slowly rises to his feet, turning to find Brian, John, and Freddie all seated on the couch, watching him expectantly.

“Don’t open these yet,” Roger instructs, handing a box to each one of them. When each box has been passed out, he looks at his three boyfriends for a long moment, and then slowly sinks to one knee.

“Oh, fuck,” Freddie says before Roger can even get a word in.

“What?” Roger asks, confused and a little offended.

“Nothing, it’s just – are you proposing to us?”

“Well, I _was_ going to propose, but you’ve ruined it,” Roger huffs.

“No, darling, don’t take it personally,” Freddie says quickly. “It’s just that… maybe I was planning to propose today too.”

Brian clears his throat. “Uh, I might have been planning to also,” he says.

“Same here,” John adds.

“Are you all fucking with me? This isn’t funny if you are. I was planning on this for _ages,_ ” Roger snaps. “If you’re fucking with me, I swear I’m breaking up with you. _All_ of you.”

But Brian, John, and Freddie all shake their heads, all looking equally dumbfounded upon the realization that they had all unintentionally planned to propose on the exact same day.

Roger sighs, all the fight drained out of him. “We’re a bunch of idiots, aren’t we?”

“I guess so,” Brian says, a smile beginning to tug at his lips.

“Well,” John says. “Are we getting married or not?”


End file.
